I'm Not Chinese!
by xoxmerrychristmas
Summary: For the past year, my life has been pretty boring. Well kind of horrible but not so dramatic. Not until this day. "Are you Chinese?" they would always ask.


This is a story that I thought would be kind of funny. It might be kind of races so I hope you don't mind. Also, I won't make this multi chaptered unless I get lots of reviews! Maybe near 10? Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

I'm Not Chinese!

Like a normal day after school, I walked into the school kitchen. Today we made tacos. They were delicious.

If you were wondering who I was, well I'm Mikan Sakura. In seventh grade in middle school. I go to Gakuen Alice Junior High.

For the past year, my life has been pretty boring. Well kind of horrible but not so dramatic. Not until this day.

Today, we didn't get to choose the groups we were cooking in. Narumi sensei was going to check up on us so we cooked in random groups.

The thing is that my enemy Luna was in the club along with Sumire and Wawako.

I hate Wawako but Sumire was still one of my good friends. In fact, they were all my good friends until Luna one day started to hate me because Natsume talked to me.

Hey, it's not my fault. It's sad that Sumire and I couldn't hang out as often.

Did I tell you I lived in America?

Well if I didn't, my parents moved to America from Japan before I was born.

By the way, I was put in a group with Wawako. We chose the groups by standing in a line in order of birthdays. Luna and Wawako faked their birthdays to try and be in the same group as Sumire. Apparently, only Sumire and Luna were put together. I was stuck with Wawako.

She hogged most of the work. Like always, I'm put up with washing the dishes which isn't something I like to do.

In fact, I loathe washing dishes.

My parents try to make me wash them all the time. I never do.

The weird thing is when I was little, I actually wanted to wash them. My parents didn't let me back then.

After I was done, I started to eat. After one bit, I was practically drooling. The taco was delicious! Well, I packed my tacos with a lot of stuff.

"Hey, lets get some hot sauce!" I heard a boy say.

"Yeah!" someone else replied.

I stared at my plate. My tacos were plain with no hot sauce. You know, I love spicy food.

"Why don't you just get some?" I heard Wawako ask.

Won't she mind her own business? Who asked her anything?

"I don't want any," I told her.

She shrugged and turned away to talk with Luna. Typical thing.

I was left there to see the boys draining their tacos with hot sauce. They almost used up the whole bottle!

I decided to talk with Serina sensei.

"Hey sensei…" I started…

"Hello everybody!" Narumi sensei sang as he skipped into the kitchen.

He freaking interrupted my so called conversation.

Narumi sensei was our after school director. Apparently, everyone hated him. He was just so annoying… I don't know how to describe him but I do know one thing. .Nosy.

He always tries to get me to talk about my day. Since I'm the quiet girl in after school now, he gave up when I gave him the silent treatment.

"Your cooking all looks nice. Good job everyone!" Narumi sensei yelled.

Everyone ignored him. Not like we wanted to talk to him at all. He doesn't let us eat meat or cook it.

"Mikan! Nice food you've got there!" he tried again.

I ignored him.

"Do you know that the most searched thing is 'why is the sky blue?'" he told us.

"Why is isn't it why isn't your poop green sometimes?" a boy asked.

I wanted to spit my food out and laugh. I'm pretty sure that isn't a very good idea at the moment either. Was that a very necessary thing to say while we're eating?

After finally being able to have a conversation with the students, Narumi was finally going to leave.

"Well thanks for the food everyone! It was delicious!" he told everyone.

"Freeloader," I mumbled as he was about to leave. It's not like we cooked the food for him.

He stopped walking.

"Who was that?" he asked.

No one answered him..

"Well bye everyone," he said again and finally left.

As the door closed, Serina sensei turned around.

"Who said that?" she asked the people who were sitting on the table.

"Me," I answered.

Unexpectedly, she actually laughed.

"Nice one" she said.

I guess she meant it. When we all heard he was replacing Yuka sensei, we were all sad. Everyone hated Narumi. Even the teachers.

We all loved Yuka sensei. She was way nicer.

Later, the table started a conversation and I just listened. I sat on the table enjoying my taco.

I wonder if I might eat dinner. Probably, I'll save a taco for my parents. They'll somehow share. My mom probably isn't going to eat it anyways. They eat dinner before me. I don't mind though since I think my dinner tastes better after it's been in the microwave. It's one reason why my parents think I'm weird.

Another weird fact about me is that I love to eavesdrop on people. It's not like I do it on purpose. People just speak too loud and I hear them. The conversations are usually interesting so I listen on. Even if it has nothing to do with me. Now, I know most of the drama going around the school. Plus, I know Luna is still not over her ex boyfriend. She still cries about it to get people to pity her at lunch. By the way, one of my main sources is Sumire.

Well as I said, I was enjoying part of my dinner when one of the girls in my cooking class named Aya came up to me. She cooked with Luna and Sumire sometimes. I thought she was an eighth grader but it turned out that she was younger than I was. A sixth grader. It was pretty surprising when I found out. Did I tell you she was a weird person? Well she is.

Ah… Did I tell you my life changed this day. Well it all started when Aya asked me a question.

"Are you chinese?"

* * *

How was it? I know it isn't really funny, but it really won't be until possible future chapters. Also, remember that I won't continue this unless I get many reviews!

Also to tell you, this is mostly something I experienced. The only difference is that I'm not Japanese. It is still something I experience to this day.

Well hope to see you next chapter!

-xoxmerrychristmas


End file.
